


Green-Eyed Monster

by sheeve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeve/pseuds/sheeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets jealous when Yang gets a little too serious with another girl. Will she say something or just let it go? Bumblebee centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

Blake hated feeling like this.  In fact, she hated most things outside of her sphere of control, but jealousy was just embarrassing on a personal level.  But this was the fifth time that Yang had been on a date with the new girl that started at Beacon less than a month ago.  It didn't help that this new incredibly cute girl had the most beautiful red hair that Blake had ever seen, and it certainly didn't help that this girl was a fox Faunus.  Blake took particular exception to this.

She rubbed her temples.  She had been getting an awful lot of headaches this month.  She suspected that they were all Yang related.  Why didn't she just voice her feelings for her partner sooner?  How could she have just left her gorgeous partner out for the picking by any cute girl that came around?  _Ugh._

At first, Blake hadn't been too concerned with Yang asking _that_ girl out to pizza downtown.  She had seen her partner go on many first dates and even the occasional second many times before.   Her furry cat ears went back flat against her head as she flashed back to even those casual dates.  She was forced to admit that she was likely jealous then, but it used to be so much easier to box away, knowing that Yang wouldn't pursue things further with them.  Blake had realized her partner was more of a flirt than anything else and often wondered why she had never pursued anything more serious with a girl.  Until now.

She had watched Yang get ready and preen herself for the occasion.  They were going to a carnival or something.  Blake's face was burning as the details were revealed.  She had found herself terribly distracted by the image of Yang laughing with this other girl, holding her hand, maybe even kissing... She pretended to be very invested in her book to avoid having to say anything to Yang at all.  Yang left looking amazing as usual, tan pants, a form fitting blue buttoned shirt and a leather jacket.  Blake had been left with the vision of Yang riding off with the girl on Bumblebee. 

It was close to midnight and Yang was still out.  Blake found herself pacing in front of the door.  She was upset with her partner.  She wanted to tell Yang how she felt, before it was too late.  Or maybe it was too late.  Blake felt the battle rage on in her heart.  Confessing to things generally turned out rather poorly for her and this was her partner.  The stakes were so high.  What if Yang didn't think of her that way? Who was she to intrude on a new relationship in this way?  Was she being selfish??

Of course she was.  She knew that Yang had looked happy.  And even though Blake had always convinced herself that there was a spark between the two of them, maybe that was just something that she was imagining. She knew it was wrong of her to push the issue in this way at this time.  And with that, she had decided to just go back to bed.

No sooner had she turned away from the entrance, Yang walked through the door. 

"Blake, what are you still doing up?  Were you waiting you for me?  How sweet!"  Yang's voice had a playful tone that seemed to rub Blake in entirely the wrong way. 

Blake turned to see her partner post-date.  Yang's golden hair was tousled about from the wind and her face was flushed, from something Blake decided not even to think about.  _Was that lipstick on her..._

Blake snapped.  Her mouth just started moving as her anger and jealousy bubbled over. 

"It's not funny, Yang! You said you'd be back an hour to finish help me finish our project for our Essentials of Dust class!"

Yang looked at her with astonishment.  "I'm sorry, Blakey, I sent you a message saying that I would be a bit late.  I was taking Sophia out to the edge of the forest to... Well, that's not important."  Yang blushed a bit.

Blake glared at her.  "You don't get it, do you,?  We are already falling behind because of you and your...your social life!  It's fine, I finished the project myself.  I'm going to bed." The raging Faunus girl knew that she was lashing out but she felt so hurt that she had simply lost her cool.  She turned away from Yang.  Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Blake, what's really wrong?  You've been acting kind of strange towards me lately.  Like you are mad at me or something.  Is this really about school?  This isn't like you?"  Yang's sweet sincerity in her words chipped away at Blake's carefully sheltered heart.

Blake turned to face her partner.  They were so close now... Yang's hand slipped down from Blake's shoulder to her arm.  They stood staring at each for a moment.  _Oh, this girl is just so beautiful... and I think I love her..._ Blake's words in her mind tortured her.  Yang seemed to be staring at her in a peculiar way too.

 And for once, Blake didn't run away.  She took a chance instead.  Her free arm wrapped around Yang's waist and pulled her towards her.  She felt no resistance, but she did catch the look of shock in her partner's violet eyes right before she kissed her.  Their mouths met and Blake's heart was set on fire.  It was an eager and hungry kiss and it lasted much longer than Blake had ever imagined such a thing could.  When the girls separated they were both breathless.

Her face still mere inches from Blake,  and now her body pressing against her, Yang looked deeply into Blake's eyes trying to get a read on what had just happened. "Blake... I... I." For once in her life, Yang Xiao Long was stunned speechless. 

All of the self consciousness flooded back to Blake.  And panic, for intimacy was never a comfortable to the frequently wounded Faunus teenager.  "Oh, Yang, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking. We are just friends, that was stupid of me."  She turned away from Yang as she watched Yang's face fall.

"Oh, I see.  I just thought maybe...  Never mind.  It's okay, Blake."

Blake felt very cold now.  And like a coward.  But she felt that she was making the right choice.  Yang was happy and Blake was just a mess of complications.  She didn't need to be selfish too. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Uh... goodnight, Blake."

Blake started to head back to her room when she felt Yang's hand on hers.  "Blake, wait."

Blake turned around to see Yang looking pained and concerned.  "What is it, Yang?  I'm really embarrassed and I think I should just get to bed."

Yang squeezed her hand.  "Blake... I, I like you.  Not just as my friend.  And I think," she gestured back towards the front door, "that maybe you feel the same way." Yang's eyes were wide with apprehension now.

Blake's heart was pounding in her ears.  _Did she just say???_

"I like you, too!"  It came out as a blurted, spontaneous utterance. It felt deliciously amazing to get off her chest, but now she was left with a very exposed feeling. 

Her partner grinned with relief.  "Oh, Blake... why didn't you ever say?"  Yang kissed her again and both of them were overtaken by happiness and excitement.  After a minute, Blake pulled back.

"But what about Sophia?"  She was barely able to bring herself to say that girl's name.

Yang smiled at her. " Blake... I  have dating other people because honestly it's hard to just stand by idling and just be your friend.  I needed a distraction.  I thought maybe if I saw other people, I wouldn't always be thinking about you."

Blake was feeling fantastic and these words brought even more joy into her.  "You are always thinking about me?"  She tried to sound coy and flirty but she was pretty sure it just came out as giddy and schoolgirl-like. 

"Oh, yes.  I really do."  Yang seemed to not be able to get enough of kissing her partner and Blake was not about to start objecting.  She had been thinking about this for far too long.  And it was a relief to realize that Yang had been thinking about the same thing.

"Do you think about me that much too, Blakey?"  Yang seemed to be enjoying both the heat between them and amusing addition of their newfound  awkwardness.

Blake decided that from now on she was just going to tell Yang the truth.  It was her own fears that had stopped her fantasy from becoming reality and she had risked losing Yang in the process.  She vowed to never make that mistake again.

"You are always on my mind... in my heart." She didn't care if it sounded cliché.  She knew from her books that sometimes the best loves are a little corny.

_Yes, this is going to be a much better month._


End file.
